1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a shield mask mounting fitting for a sputtering apparatus. More particularly, the described technology relates to a shield mask mounting fitting for a sputtering apparatus that prevents peeling of a thin film deposited around a fixing bolt, and therefore, prevents shortening of a preventive maintenance (PM) cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sputtering apparatus refers to an apparatus that deposits a target material on a predetermined substrate by accelerating ions through plasma to cause the ions to collide with the target material. A sputtering process using such a sputtering apparatus forms a thin film while maintaining the predetermined substrate at a low temperature of about 400° C., e.g., as compared to a chemical vapor deposition apparatus that performs deposition at a high temperature. The sputtering apparatus is capable of forming a deposition film with a relatively simple structure in a short time, and therefore, has been widely used, e.g., in a semiconductor device and in a liquid crystal display.
In a conventional sputtering apparatus, a target portion and a substrate portion are connected to a negative electrode and a positive electrode of a power supply, respectively. DC power is supplied to the power supply, while generating a high frequency, so predetermined electrons are generated from the target portion due to an electric field and are accelerated toward the positive electrode.
At this time, the accelerated electrons collide with an inert gas, thereby ionizing the inert gas. Positive ions of the inert gas collide with the target portion, which is connected to the negative electrode, due to the action of electric field, thereby causing sputtering, i.e., causing particles from the target portion to be released from the surface of the target portion. At the same time, electrons emitted from the target portion and accelerated toward the positive electrode collide with neutral atoms and are excited. In this case, plasma is generated. Such plasma is maintained when external potential is maintained and electrons are continuously generated.